We'll always make it
by tintenstern
Summary: After an exchange year in America, Arthur goes back to England, leaving his boyfriend Alfred behind. Both find the distance difficult to cope with, but good thing there's the internet. USUK


Another piece for the usxuk Summer Camp at lj. Theme: Correspondance

* * *

><p><strong>We'll always make it<strong>

Two teenagers stood in the airport, awkwardly looking at each other with sad smiles on their faces. "I guess that's farewell now...," mumbled Arthur. For the past year, he had been in the USA during an exchange program. Now it was time for him to return to London, and he was waiting for his flight to be announced.

With him stood Alfred, who had been his boyfriend for the past few months. They hadn't gotten along at first, but seeing as Arthur had been living with Alfred's family and they saw each other everyday, they had soon grown to be friends and over the time fallen in love, although they still occasionally bickered. "Don't say it like that," Alfred said quietly, touching his forehead to Arthur's, "we'll definitely see each other again, and we can still chat and email."

Arthur chuckled, managing a small smile. "I guess you're right," he replied, "but still... I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." They stood in an embrace, foreheads still touching. When Arthur's flight was announced, the Brit shuffled uneasily, but Alfred didn't want to let him go so easily. He quickly looked around, making sure no one was paying them any attention, before leaning forward to capture his lips in a brief, but loving kiss. After a few seconds, they parted, blue eyes deeply gazing into green. "See you soon," the American whispered, stroking his boyfriend's cheek, "write me once you're safely home."

Arthur nodded, stepping back and picking up his luggage. "See, you soon, love..."

Alfred watched after him, and before he disappeared, waved. Then he sighed, walking back to his parents' car with his head down. It would surely take some time to adjust again to being without Arthur.

XXXXXXX

Arthur flopped down on his bed with a sigh. The flight had been tiring and he had only got home now after his family had picked him up from the airport. Of course, he had messaged Alfred once he sat in the car, and was now waiting for his laptop to boot. He logged into Skype and smiled when he saw his boyfriend's screen-name as online. And right away, a conversation popped up.

**HeroBurger: **hey babe! miss me already?

The Brit snorted, but smiled affectionately as he typed his response.

**British_Gentleman:** Don't call me that! But yes, I do miss you.

**HeroBurger: **I miss you too. 'twas horrible without you :(

Arthur blushed. How could the boy always make him blush by saying things like that?

**HeroBurger:** you're blushing arn't you?

**British_Gentleman:** …  
>No.<p>

**HeroBurger:** haha, I knew it! :D

I wish I could see your face. you're cute when you're blushing.

Arthur blushed even more furiously. Really, how did Alfred do that?

**British_Gentleman:** I wish I could see you, too.

But certainly not because I think you're cute or anything!

**HeroBurger:** you're fooling no one, babe

just admit that you can't resist me. ;)

**British_Gentleman:** I thought I already did

**HeroBurger:** yeah, but it's always nice to hear it again

...or read in this case

Arthur typed the words he knew his boyfriend wanted to hear, still flushed, but smiling again.

**British_Gentleman:** I love you, git.

**HeroBurger:** awww I love you too Artie :)

He stifled a yawn, looking for the time. As much as he missed Alfred and wanted to talk to him, he should get some sleep. They could always talk the next day, he thought.

**British_Gentleman:** I think I'm going to bed now. I'm bloody tired.

**HeroBurger:** :(

good night

have sweet dreams

**British_Gentleman:** You too, love

See you tomorrow?

**HeroBurger:** I'll be here :)

cu

Arthur shut down his laptop, then went to prepare for bed. When he lay down he stared at the ceiling, wondering how he'd be able to sleep without his boyfriend.

XXXXXXX

One morning, Arthur got ready for school, a tired expression on his face. He'd been back home for a while now and it had been a few days since he'd last spoken with Alfred. He'd been up nearly all night, waiting for Alfred to come online and thus having had hardly any sleep. He tried his hardest not to panic or be depressed, though it wasn't easy. He needed someone to talk to, someone who could understand.

At school, it took all his energy not to fall asleep and by the time lunch-break arrived, he just wanted to go home. Being pestered by that annoying Frenchman didn't make it easier. "Why so depressed, Arthur? Did your boyfriend leave you?," Francis asked teasingly.

"Bugger off, Frog," Arthur growled.

"Now, now, don't be like that, _mon ami_," the Frenchman said, patting him on the shoulder, "I'm only trying to help. You can talk to me about anything!"

"I'd rather not," the Brit muttered.

Francis ignored him and continued. "Is it because of your eyebrows?," he started questioning, "or maybe because you're always so angry? Or perhaps he only wanted to make someone else jealous by being with you..."

"Francis," Arthur snapped, interrupting him. "Just shut up. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Alright, alright, no need to explode like that, Rosbif," said Francis, holding up his hands in defense. Arthur only lay his head down, resting it on his arms.

In that moment, they were joined by another voice. "What's wrong?," asked Feliciano.

"Arthur here is being depressed because he misses his boyfriend," Francis answered.

"Oh," Feliciano sat down beside Arthur and smiled sympathetically, "I know how you feel. If you want to talk about it, you can just ask me!" The Italian was in a similar situation; he had met his boyfriend during a school exchange with a German school a few years ago. The only thing different, in Arthur's eyes, was that it was easier for them to see each other because there wasn't a whole ocean separating them, and the time-difference wasn't big, either.

"W-well...," Arthur mumbled and glanced in Francis' direction.

Francis, for once understanding the hint, excused himself. "Ah, there's someone I still have to meet. If you'd excuse me." He left, winking at Arthur and waving.

Feliciano looked at him expectantly, silently encouraging him to go on. Arthur complied. "How do you do it?," he asked, "I- I mean, you've been together for years. Don't you sometimes think the separation is too much?"

The other boy thought for a moment. "It's true that I miss him," he started, "but we talk at least once per week, and we meet during holidays. It's something to look forward to. One time he visited, Ludwig even left little post-it notes all over my room, saying things like 'don't forget your underwear' or 'do your work properly' and whenever I see them, it's as if he's there."

"It sounds so easy when you say it like that," Arthur sighed, "but I really miss that idiot. Especially because he hasn't been online the past days..."

Feliciano smiled again. "That happens with us, too. Ludwig is always busy, and I'm sometimes too distracted to go on the computer. That's why we agreed on a day we're both online and can talk, and every other day would be a nice addition. We also made plans for when we're both finished with school." He made a short pause. "If you're really in love, it'll work out for sure."

The confidence in the boy's voice made Arthur feel better. He decided to write Alfred an email once school was out. He wanted to believe it'd work out. Because he really was in love.

XXXXXXX

Alfred sighed when he heard the final bell ring. Finally. It'd been a busy week with school work, training and other things, so he hadn't really been able to be on the computer and chat with Arthur. He felt guilty because of that; he could imagine that his boyfriend was mad at him now. But it wasn't like he did it on purpose – quite the contrary, he missed him terribly and always whined about it to his friends and family.

While on the bus, he checked his mails. Most weren't important, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw the name that was on his mind all the time. At once, he clicked the mail and read what Arthur had written him.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I'm writing to you because you haven't been online for days. I've stayed up every night and waited for you and hardly had any sleep all week. But don't misunderstand – I didn't do it because I missed you or anything!_

_...Alright, I know I can't fool you. I do miss you, and very much so. I miss talking to you, even if just on the computer. I miss your smile and your voice. But most of all, I miss being with you._

_Today, I talked to my friend Feliciano – one of the Italians, I think I talked about him before – about how he copes with his own long-distance relationship. What he said was really helpful, because I've been rather down. One of the things he and his boyfriend do is arranging a day in the week were both of them have the time to be online and talk. (they also visit each other during the holidays, though I know that this is a bit more difficult for us) I would like to try that out; even when we're both busy, there should still be a day when both of us are free._

_Please answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Arthur_

Alfred reread it several times, smiling to himself. If Arthur wrote him a mail, that meant that he wasn't mad at him, or at least not too badly. And he had even been honest about his feelings! That didn't happen all too often, so whenever it did, Alfred was beyond happy.

As soon as he got home, he ran up to his room and got on the computer, drumming impatiently on his desk. When it had finally finished booting, he logged into Skype and started a conversation with his boyfriend.

**HeroBurger:** hey

sorry I haven't been there, been busy

I read your mail

**British_Gentleman:** Well?

**HeroBurger:** I think it's a great idea

I'd say saturday

that would be possible even with the time-difference and all

**British_Gentleman:** Saturday sounds fine to me.

**HeroBurger:** great :)

btw I miss you too

I'll be here early

then I'll call and we can really talk

:)

**British_Gentleman:** Yes, that would be lovely.

Alfred grinned. They continued to chat about how their day had been, about school and what else came to their mind. He couldn't wait until the next day when he'd at least be able to hear Arthur's voice again.

XXXXXX

The first phone conversations they had were a little awkward, neither really knowing what to say but as time passed, it felt more natural. Sometimes, they even talked via webcam so they could also see the other's face. Even if they weren't talking or had work to do, they'd leave the conversation on and just do their work, occasionally helping each other out. It was almost as if they were back together.

Several months had now passed and Arthur understood what Feliciano had meant. He still missed Alfred – and knew that Alfred missed him as well – but everything seemed so much brighter. He was looking forward to each Saturday, when they would be talking for hours on end. There was no pressure to be online at all times and no need to feel guilty; when one of them wasn't able to make it on the weekend, they'd agree on another day as compensation.

At the moment, they were on the phone, discussing plans for the summer. "I think this time, you should come to England," Arthur said.

At the other end of the line, Alfred seemed to ponder for a moment. "Yeah... but is it okay with your family?"

"Yes. They want to meet you at some point," Arthur replied.

Alfred chuckled. "Alright, then it's decided."

XXXXXXX

As summer grew nearer, Alfred grew more and more excited. He'd fly to England soon and finally see his boyfriend again. Lately, their conversations were all about how great it was going to be and Alfred asking what he should pack. The night before his departure, Alfred didn't get much sleep because of his excitement, but he didn't mind because he'd be able to sleep on the plane.

By the time he landed, he was still tired, but didn't care. All that mattered was seeing those green eyes and those huge eyebrows and that smile. When he flung his arms around Arthur, they both laughed and when they kissed, it lasted longer than when they'd said farewell the year before. Everything seemed perfect at that moment. They'd made it through a year of separation and they knew that no matter how far apart they were, they'd always make it.


End file.
